whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sliver (CTD)
Slivers are the ways of elemental faerie magic practiced by the Inanimae. They are similar to Changeling Arts. Overview Slivers are the "Arts" of the Inanimae. Each was developed by one of the Phyla in keeping in line with the physical, emotional, and spiritual resonances of their particular element. Enacting one of the Cantrips requires some of the element in question, called Materiel, to enact; similar to a Bunk for Kithain Arts. History In the early ages of the World, before the Sundering, Glamour permeated the air and the Fae could pull it right out to fuel their magic. After the Shattering all of that changed. The Fae who took human form learned arts while those who bound themselves to inanimate objects learned Slivers... parts of what was once whole. Because all was once One, the Slivers can overlap and complement each other. Inanimae who know more than one Sliver are considered powerful sorcerers. Nature Each Sliver is linked innately to one of the Phyla of Inanimae... all except the Mannikins who have no Sliver of their own and cannot learn any Sliver beyond the 4th level. Each Sliver is linked to an element and gains power form that element. Each Sliver is also tied to two Attributes. At Character Creation the player must choose which Attribute to use in relation to their Slivers. Once chosen that Attribute can never be changed. Only Inanimae can learn Slivers. The Slivers Slivers come naturally to the Phyla they are associated with. To cast a Bunk of any Sliver requires the use of a Materiel related to the element in question. Materiels are pieces of their Kingdom. The only time a Materiel is not needed is when the Inanimae is using their family's specialty and in contact with their Anchor. The more rare or esoteric the Materiel the more powerful the activation. Aquis''' ' Aquis is the Sliver particularly practiced by the 'Ondines. The Inanimae who practices its arts learns to control water and tie into its connections to the mind, time, and keeping the peace. Those who learn its ways immediately learn to breathe and travel underwater as easily as they do on land. '''Materials: '''Water that has been changed, such as snow, ice, dew, heavy water or rain. Distilled or polluted water may have uses for effects based on purification or corruption. '''Attributes: Intelligence and Perception Petros''' ' Petros is the Sliver particularly practiced by the 'Glomes. It allows the Inanimae wielding it to master stone, earth, and ores as well as the concepts of Strength and Endurance. Any Inanimae learning this Sliver immediately gains the ability to climb any rocky surface so long as their is at least a hint of hand or toe holds. (Difficulty reduced by 4) '''Materials: Some kind of mineral or metal. The more the Materiel is changed the greater the effect. Minerals, like lodestones, which were thought to have magical properties already are even more powerful. The only metal that can not be used is iron. Attributes: Strength and Stamina Pyros''' ' Pyros is the Sliver of Fire and the plaything of the 'Solimonds. Its wielders also gain the ability to manipulate emotions and even create them at higher levels. Those who learn this way of magic gain the ability to create small fires with the snap of a finger. '''Materials: '''Burn different fuels in different manners. Burning something rare or important is more powerful than burning paper. Lighting a building on fire may seem excessive but it would get big results. '''Attributes: Strength or Charisma Stratus''' ' The specialty of the 'Parosemes, Stratus is the Sliver of the Air as well as travel and illusions. The Fae learning its ways learns to predict the weather with a Perception + Kenning roll with a difficulty of 5, knowing the weather 1 day in advance per success. '''Materials: '''Music. It must be whistled or blown through an instrument that uses air to function. The more complex the music the more powerful it is though for some cantrips of great power a song of purity or great simplicity may be needed. '''Attributes: Charisma and Dexterity Verdage''' ' Verdage is the Sliver particularly practiced by the 'Kuberas. It is about the nurture and control of the natural environment and the ties that bind all of life together. Any Inanimae learning this Sliver can identify any plant species and know a little about it by rolling Perception + Verdage. '''Materials: '''Different plants and herbs. They should be prepared as a salve or potpourri. Certain plants already have magical connotations and may add power to a working when used correctly. '''Attributes: Charisma and Manipulation References # CTD. Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 77-89. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Arts (CTD)